Abrumadas
by Dauce
Summary: Nuestras heroínas Victra y Hilda deben resolver de sus problemas. Lo que por temas de guión termina muy mal para ambas


(Quisiera aclarar para quien quiera saberlo, que me dio mucho cringe hacer esta madre, y que solo lo hice como meme para el memeverso que ojalá lo vea, pero bueno suerte leyendo esta cosa)

Tras asignársele la misión a nuestros héroes, se dictó que partirían al amanecer, que debían prepararse y cumplir con la misión lo más rápido y eficientemente posible, ya que el reino no podía permitirse perder más hombres en el frente de batalla. Esta noticia no llego a oídos de Victra, quien ya había abandonado la habitación, así que, viendo la insistencia que Octavo poseía en ir a curar a Tomás, Hilda fue de noticiera con Victra.

\- Yo siempre estoy preparada - dijo Victra, con un tono egocéntrico y frío, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Hilda, quien, ofendida de como hasta ahora había tratado a los demás, la volteó con su mano y le dijo - ¿Cuál es tu problema eh? -. Victra, totalmente ofendida, retiró rápidamente la mano de Hilda de su hombro y la señaló de manera amenazante, pero rápidamente se arrepintió, al ver la impresionante altura y grandes músculos de Hilda, a quien aún no le había dado un segundo de su tiempo para examinar. Hilda esperaba una respuesta, pero terminó recibiendo una mirada perdida que la examinaba y que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Victra trató de disimular la impresión que le causo Hilda, volteó nuevamente su rostro, e imitando su tono anterior, - Largo – exclamó, tras lo que Hilda, simplemente frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto, y fue a su habitación a ordenar sus cosas y descansar del bizarro concurso que la había embarcado en esto.

Cayo la noche, y ya todos yacían descansando en sus habitaciones, excepto Victra, quien no lograba conciliar el sueño, pues no dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, la habían embarcado en una misión, la cual se supone que le permitiría acercarse a su gran objetivo, con 3 bufones, dejando en claro la falta de confianza en ella tras la última misión, y luego, una insolente le faltó el respeto, y ella, no supo responder, fue tal la impresión que le causo su gran talla y marcados músculos, que la había dejado inmóvil.

Tras horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, y cansada de que voces subconcientes la asecharan, no soportó más la idea de que se confiara más en un grupo de idiotas que en ella; con la mente nublada por el cansancio, confiada en que podría cumplir la misión sola, y con un odio mezclado con una envidia hacia la chica que había dejado su honor por el piso con su moldeado cuerpo, se dirigió a la habitación de Hilda con mal encaminadas intenciones.

Caminó por los pasillos evitando cualquier ruido ni contacto, y finalmente llegó a la habitación, abrió lentamente la puerta y admiro a su presa indefensa, dormida en la cama, boca arriba y con los brazos abiertos. Se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa enloquecida y se preparó para clavar una daga en el corazón de Hilda. Sin embargo, a último momento, la mente de Victra se esclareció, y admiró tal acto de odio y envidia que estaba a punto de perpetuar, sin poder comprender como había llegado a esto tan rápidamente, sin aparente sentido.

La tensión, y los diversos sentimientos encontrados por Victra, alteraban la calma de la habitación, y una sensación de peligro despertó a Hilda, quien observó a una figura amenazante parada a su lado, con lo que Hilda rápidamente reaccionó.

Agarró con fuerza la mano de la sombra tendida sobre ella, y con toda su fuerza, le levantó por los aires, y la estrelló, soltando su arma, contra el piso del lado contrario de la habitación, junto a una ventana brillante por la luz de la luna, dándole oportunidad de observar de quien se trataba.

Ambas se miraron durante un momento, sorprendidas.

Hilda se aproximó a golpear a Victra, que levantó sus piernas y pegó una patada que derrumbó a Hilda, dándole tiempo para recuperarse del golpe anterior

Hilda se levantó con rabia, y embistió a Victra, quien con una voltereta la evadió y fue a por su arma.

Con el arma en sus manos, volvió al hecho de que ella ya no deseaba ese desenlace, guardó su daga, proponiéndose acabar esto pacíficamente, y volteó hacia Hilda, pero recibió un súbito golpe, y en reacción, se lanzó sobre Hilda, acabando sobre su musculoso abdomen.

Puso sus manos sobre los brazos desorientados de Hilda, se apoyó para levantar la cabeza, y observó a Hilda mirándola, confusa por sus acciones, que cambiaron de habilidosas a torpes de un segundo a otro.

Hilda la apartó y se propuso a proseguir la pelea, situándose sobre Victra para golpearla, pero Victra desplazó las piernas de Hilda de una patada, desequilibrándola, y cayendo violentamente sobre ella, dejándola sin aire.

Hilda, sudada y adolorida, pero aún con energías, agarró a Victra de los brazos, la levantó, y empezó a golpearla,

Victra no sabía cómo calmar a Hilda, no le permitía hablar, y todos sus movimientos le resultaban dolorosos, pero, tras una ligera pausa entre los golpes, Victra vio una oportunidad; se balanceó, sujetó a Hilda con sus piernas, se impulsó con su cuerpo, y la besó.

Hilda retrocedió desorientada, y ambas cayeron sobre la cama, pero Victra continuó deleitando los labios de Hilda; supuso que no la había separado de ella al estar conmocionada por el acto, pero percatándose de como ella se resistía, trató de apaciguarla, jugando con su lengua, y pasando sus manos por todo el musculoso cuerpo de Hilda, lentamente, convenciéndola de que lo que ella quería, no era una pelea.

Tras unos eternos momentos, Victra sintió como Hilda ya no se sentía alterada, y la ira que antes la poseía, fue transformada en una extraña curiosidad, que mantenía su corazón palpitante, y sus músculos temblorosos cada vez que Victra posaba sus manos sobre ellos.

Victra posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Hilda, y lentamente se separó de ella, notando como los labios de ambas deseaban continuar, y notándose aun adolorida, no soportó el dolor lo suficiente, por lo que quedó inocentemente sentada sobre las grandes piernas de Hilda.

Hilda, tras unos segundos, se acomodó, y se sentó frente a frente con Victra, mirándola directamente a los ojos buscando respuestas, mientras que Victra intentaba evitarlo, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada y rebajada, sintiendo todo este acto indebido, su culpa.

Tras un largo silencio incomodo, con la mirada baja, Victra hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse e irse, pero Hilda tomo su mano, y la atrajo de nuevo a la cama, más cerca de ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – Susurró Hilda, bajando lentamente la cabeza, - ¿Por qué hiciste esto?, ¿Por qué pasó esto?, ¿Qué pensabas al venir aquí, y aquí ahora – empezaban a recorrer unas cuantas lagrimas los pómulos de Hilda – qué pasa por tu cínica mente al verme así, corrompida por tus actos, y con todo mi ser tembloroso deseante de más? ¿Qué te…

En ese momento, Hilda notó como una triste mirada acompañaba las lágrimas salientes de Victra, quien no podía ya sostener la mirada, y se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola, y gritando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban – ¡LO SIENTO! … lo siento, jamás deseé nada de esto –, logrando sentir como el Victra ya no lograba mantenerse, que no sólo su cuerpo estaba dolido, sino también su alma – no, no sé qué ocurrió, estaba desconcertada y sólo…

Hilda colocó su dedo en los labios de Victra, y supo que, una vez más, ella debía ser la fuerte.

\- Mira – Dijo Hilda sosteniendo a la quebradiza Victra – Hablaremos de esto mañana, si eso deseas, mientras, en serio necesitas descansar, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí… conmigo -.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, observando sentimientos que hasta hace unas horas habrían creído inexistentes en los ojos de la otra, se recostaron, y se dieron un último beso, para luego quedarse profundamente dormidas.


End file.
